Diary of a Thief: Introduction
Narrator: Somewhere in the Grand Line our story starts, but what good is a story without a proper protagonist, this is the story of a young man and his perilous adventures in the process of becoming a king of thieves. A large group of people are all in a circle and are all curious to see what is happening in a specific spot The camera angle changes and a man fainted on the ground is seen, he is just a normal civilian who fainted in the ground for no apparent reason Among the crowd a small man walks through them and very nicely asks them for permission to pass Civilian: nerve of this kid Hey watch it ???: I'm very sorry a very wry smile appears on his face as he passes by him The Civilian's pants fall down and as he reaches for his pants he notices their pockets are incredibly light, his belt has gone missing too and even some things in his jacket ???: takes out a wallet and all the money inside it You should probably watch out yourself Civilian: HEY YOU KID! YOU LILTTLE THIEF! ???: throws the money and the wallet to the wind, then turns around pissed off WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? Civilian: tries to run but can't cause he needs to hold his pants Why you, Police! This here boy is a thief! ???: starts running through the street Sorry can't stay here any longer. The young man jumps over a wall and quickly climbs to the roof tops He keeps running over the roof tops, until the police loses track of him After his escapade he sits on the verge of a root top and lets his legs dangle in the air and looks in the horizon where the sun is not even close to setting ???: Damn that guy, he made me get tired and now the police is probably on the look out for me he sighs annoyed Not like they can catch me Corte! I'm a Blade dammit, why do I have to run from these guys. He opens his palms and a small blue crystal forms in it, it takes the vague shape of the Marine symbol Corte: Why did you decide our name should be Dragon O. anyways? he puts his hands in his head as if trying to squeeze it You were always a little unpredictable in your actions Pops... Corte looks again in the distance Corte: pouts Hope you're doing well Neptune... Corte then nonchalantly jumps off the roof and lands on a terrace inside a house, he looks around and drops a the rest of the things he stole from the civilian there, then jumps out yet again He continues to walk down the road in front of the house and looks around He keeps walking for the rest of the evening until he reaches port and sights some marines, as he keeps walking he removes the influence of his fruit in his physical body and his air and eyes change tones Corte: Hey Marines, where are you guys going to next? Marine: We're heading for the next island, do you need to go there? Corte: If it isn't much trouble, money isn't a problem for me. Marine: Of course welcome aboard. Corte enters the Marine ship and sets sail with them at sunset He has a great time with the low ranking marines in the night and drinks with them It quickly reaches Midnight and Corte stands in the hull of the ship, very few marines are still awake in the night shift, however they should arrive in the next island rather quickly Corte: smirks see what the captain has in his room, I might actually score something big this time Corte gently and expertly navigates the ship and lock pics the Captain's room, he enters and tries to steal However the Captain was not asleep and merely Resting his eyes, he starts standing up and looks at Corte, Corte looks back at him with sweat running down his face Corte: Yo... Captain: starts cracking his knuckles So we got a rat in the ship do we? To Be Continued Category:Story